(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a series of novel quaternary silicone polymers, an intermediate useful in softening hair, and fiber and conditioning skin.
Since the compounds of the present invention are high molecular weight silicone polymers, they have a high degree of oxidative stability, even at elevated temperatures. In addition, these compounds are non volatile and unlike many other traditional fatty quaternary compounds are non yellowing when applied to textile substrates and are non irritating to eyes and skin.
The compounds of the present invention are prepared by the reaction of epichlorohydrin with a pendant hydroxyl group which is present on a silicone polymer. In a preferred embodiment the hydroxy containing silicone polymer has been alkoxylated with ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or mixtures thereof. The ability regulate the type of alkylene oxide and amount present in the silicone polymer results in a series of products ranging in water/oil solubility. The technology used to produce the compounds of the present invention is very flexible and allows us to prepare performance tailored molecules for specific applications.
(2) Object of the Invention
It is the object of the present invention to provide a series of novel quaternary silicone polymers, which are substantive to skin and hair. This substantively results in superior softening, conditioning and antistatic properties. The compounds of the present invention contain a fatty portion which is derived from a fatty amine. Incorporation of this type of group into the silicone molecule results in increased solubility in many organic solvents. This ability to marry fatty chemistry with silicone chemistry results in unexpected solubilities and surface active properties. The compounds also contain varying amounts of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide in the molecule. This results in the ability to vary water solubility and introduce an inverse cloud point into the molecule. Inverse cloud point is well known to those skilled in the surfactant art. It is generally found in nonionic surface active agents. It is not found in quaternary compounds. The inverse cloud point is that temperature at which a soluble compound looses it's solubility in water. Inverse cloud point, also called high cloud point, is thought to be associated with the ability of the alkyleneoxide chain to hydrogen bond with the water.
It is another objective of the current invention to provide quaternary silicone polymers which have very low irritation values when applied to skin and eyes. Irritation is a major problem with traditional fatty cationic materials.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a series of quaternary silicone polymers which have differing solubilities in water and organic solvents. This is achieved by selection of the hydroxy silicone polymer used as a raw material.
Application of the compounds of the invention can be from solvent, aqueous dispersion or solution, or applied neat in these process. It is anticipated that the effective conditioning concentration of the compound of this invention ranges from 0.1% to 25% by weight.
The silicone polymers, suitable as raw materials, in a preferred embodiment, contain varying amounts of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide or mixtures thereof. The presence of the oxide in the silicone polymer results in compounds with an inverse cloud point. Inverse cloud point phenomenon are well known to those skilled in the art of nonionic surface active agents. The inverse cloud point is defined as a temperature above which the polymer has minimal solubility in water. If heat is applied to an aqueous solution of the nonionic at the inverse cloud point the material will become insoluble, and the solution will turn milky. It is at this point that the polymer has minimal water solubility. Since the product is no longer in solution at above this temperature, it is within this temperature range that the product has maximum substantivity to a fiber. The ability to use temperature to deposit a lubricant, antistat onto a fiber offers a great advantage in cost effectiveness of fiber treatment, and results in less product usage.